4 Future's Hope: Blind Sided
by Little Firecracker
Summary: An AU virtual continuation, taking place after Chosen. A fight with a demon has some serious consequences for Faith, and Hope proves that she is someone to be counted on. Fourth in the series pairings BS WK hints of FX HA. please review.
1. Teaser

**Title:** Futures Hope : Blind Sided  
**Author:** Firecracker  
**Disclaimer:** The Buffy verse and its character's do not belong to me, however Hope and Adam do.

**A/N:** This is a follow up story to **Enter Hope,** **Into The Woods and Return to Chaos** so it might not make any sense unless you've read them first.

**Cast: **

Sarah Michelle Geller : Buffy Summers

Michelle Trachtenburg : Dawn Summers

Eliza Dushku : Faith Lehane

Jessica Biel : Hope/Kyra

Iyari Limon : Kennedy

James Marsters : Spike

Alyson Hannigan : Willow Rosenburg

Nicholas Brendon : Xander Harris

**Guest Starring:**

Chad Michael Murray Adam Davies.

**Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer…**

"My watcher sent me here to help you, I'm from the future, my name is Hope."

"Wait did you just say Scythe's as in plural there's only supposed to be one?" Willow said

"Yes but that was also said to be true about slayers wasn't it?" Hope said

"You see the Scythe that was passed on to me isn't yours Buffy it's Faith's." Hope told them.

"New slayer?" Willy asked fearing the answer, having a slayer around usually meant him getting hit.

"Something like that." Hope replied

Before Willy could say anything more there was a loud crash as the door came flying off its hinges and skidded across the floor. Spike and Hope turned their attention towards the door where six girls were now entering the bar. Each of them carrying an assortment of weapons.

"Friend's of yours?" Spike asked knowing this couldn't end well.

"I don't have any friends." Hope said dryly.

"Who did this?" Buffy asked anger welling up inside of her at how close to Spike's heart the wound was it was obvious he'd been shot with a crossbow.

"Slayers, six of them." Hope said causing the room to fall silent.

"They came in started tearing the place to pieces, killed everyone." Spike told them.

"Wait I don't see how that's bad I mean isn't that a slayers job to kill demons?" Andrew asked clearly confused about what was so wrong with that.

"There was a man..." Hope didn't need to continue the others already knew what had happened.

Water ran from the shower head as steam began to fill the small bathroom, wearing only a towel Hope stood in front of the small mirror that was hung above the sink. Turning on her feet so that she could see her back in the mirror she slowly pulled off the bandage Willow had applied earlier, to reveal a series of tiny cuts and scrapes.

Pulling her hair to one side she stared at two large scars that ran down the top of her back.

"It's started." she said before turning away and walking towards the shower.

''So we're dealing with something power full enough to give these girls the extra juice, maybe even control them too?" Faith began but stopped when she heard Hope laugh.

"Control them? What make's you think they didn't do this out of their own free will? Hope asked.

"Are you sure they didn't know he was..." Faith began but stopped, not really wanting to go down that road.

"I get what you're saying Faith as long as there has been a slayer there's had to have been mistaken identities, good and evil, it all looks the same now, but there are also slayers who choose to walk that path, who choose to take lives. Spell or no spell the end result is still the same, there's still blood on their hands." Hope told Faith.

"The mission was a success." came a man's voice from the shadows. The voice was deep and filled with power.

"We lost a girl, I would hardly call that a success." the black haired slayer replied.

"You did what I asked that's all that matters." the man said.

"What makes you so sure the slayer and her watcher will even know where to start after our little stunt at the bar." she asked.

"Because..." the man said stepping out of the shadows.

"...Ripper and I go way back." Ethan Rayne told her with a cocky grin.

"Why are you so stuck on this, you're not even willing to accept the possibility that they're doing this of their own free will. None of you are." Hope said raising her voice.

"You don't seem so surprised at that concept." Giles said crossing his arms.

"You didn't seem so surprised when you came back here with Spike either, pissed off sure but not really surprised." Kennedy added.

"Now Kennedy that's not what I meant I was simply..." Giles began.

"You're right." Hope told them.

"What?" Faith asked.

"I wasn't surprised...I wasn't surprise when the door flew off its hinges, I wasn't surprised when they stepped into the bar, when they killed that man in cold blood. In fact I can even tell you that they're out there right now looking for a way to draw you out." Hope told them with a small smile on her face.

"You're one of them aren't you?" Faith said stepping forward, with clenched fists.

"As simple as that would make everything right now... sorry to disappoint you but I'm one of the good guy's." Hope said to Faith holding her hands up in mock surrender.

Hearing the sounds of a struggle coming from the ally in front of her, she took off running towards them coming to a stop when she saw a figure slumped against the wall, as she got closer she saw that it was a man. Standing over him she saw the slack expression on his face, his eyes stared into nothingness.

"I'm sorry." she said knowing that she had been too late.

"Don't feel so bad for him, it was a quick death." came a voice from the shadows a voice that she would recognise anywhere.

"There's no such thing." Hope replied turning away from the body in time to see Ethan Rayne step out from the shadows.

"I should have known you'd have something to do with this, you haven't changed much have you Ethan?" Hope asked as he walked across to her.

"Actually you'd be surprised." he told her.

With a quick flick of his hand electricity shot out from his fingertips hitting Hope in the chest, causing her to fall to the ground in pain.

He slowly opened the pouch and emptied the contents into his hand, two black orbs he held them just low enough for Hope to see.

"The orb's of Nezzal'khan." Hope whispered.

"Yes, and with them I will be powerful enough to kill Ripper and the girl." he told her placing them back on his belt.

"And soon-my-electro-ray-will-destroy-Metropolis… first rule of being the bad guy, Ethan, never reveal your plan to the enemy." she said shaking her head at his stupidity.

He raised his hand electricity crackling at his fingertips.

"Do we really need to go through this again?" he asked with a cocky smile.

"The girl's, the new trick's up your sleeve, the orb's none of it matters, you're still going to fail, and believe me I should know, after all Buffy was still alive in my future, so was Giles. I know you have a heart in there somewhere too… I was there the night it was ripped from your chest, under different circumstances I might have found some satisfaction in your death.'' she spat.

Ethan's jaw tightened as he listened to the future slayer.

"Maybe you're right but thing's change child. I have something now that I didn't have before." He said he loomed over her.

"And what's that?" she asked

"You." he said as he placed his hands on her one on her head and the other on her chest.

Within seconds black energy began to circle around them like a small tornado, his hands glowed as the same energy passed from his hands into Hope's body which convulsed on the table, his eye's turned black and an evil smile spread across his features.

Before Buffy had time to react the younger slayer was on top of her, rapping her hands around her throat.

''Don't...'' was all Buffy said before Hope's grip tightened.

''It's nothing personal... well maybe just a little...but if it makes you feel any better you won't be the first slayer I've killed.''

''I'll just enjoy this more...'' she grinned.

''You wanted to know what they were... '' Hope said spinning to face them.

''They're from the future... like me.'' Hope said dropping the bombshell on them.

''You knew and you didn't say anything.'' Buffy said sounding more then a little pissed.

''I didn't know... the spell it must have connected us some how... looks like I wasn't the only one who came through the portal that night...'' Hope said.

''They we're set here to bring me back... kill me if they had to. You break the orbs, the spell will be weakened... maybe even broken..'' Hope informed them.

''But that means they'll come straight for...'' Buffy began

''Me.'' Hope finished, before she began to walk away.

''Think about what you're saying Hope...'' Buffy began.

''I have...'' Hope replied keeping an eye on the recovering slayer.

''They've killed people... and they'll do it again...'' Hope said angrily.

''We don't kill humans...'' Buffy said.

''Well maybe you should!!!'' Hope shouted as turning to face the blonde slayer.

''I might have lost the orbs, but I still have a trick or two...'' Ethan said menacingly as he strode towards Hope.

''Would you like to see?'' he asked as he picked up a nasty looking dagger from the ground.

''How do you expect to save the future, when you can't even save yourself...'' he asked.

Before Ethan could raise the knife to strike he was attacked from behind, one of the remaining slayers ran him through from behind with her sword, he stared down at the tip of the blade which had exited through his chest, before turning his attention towards Hope who lay near his feet her expression as shocked as his. The sword was quickly ripped out of him causing him to slump to the floor, his position mirroring Hope's. From where she lay she could see Ethan's attacker kneel beside one of the fallen slayers, before the girls body vanishes seconds later.

''We're on the same side y'know.'' she says as they walk towards a stack of creates.

''I really doubt that...'' Hope says as she is lowered to the floor so that her back is resting against them. 

''Still so untrusting, you haven't changed much have you Kyra?'' the girl paused.

''Oh that's right, you use a different name here... Hope.'' she smiled at the last part.

''Gotta love that whole mystical connection...'' she said kneeling in front of Hope.

''Works both ways... Melaka.'' the girls smile quickly disappeared.

''She killed Ethan... after everything that you said you let her go... why?'' Buffy asked.

''She killed the bad guy, she could've killed me she didn't.'' Hope said turning to face the group.

''What aren't you telling us?'' Giles asked.

''She saved Dawn...'' she told them.

''Saved me?'' Dawn asked stepping forward. 

''Nineteen years from now, all of this... everything you fought for all these years it won't matter...'' she told the group.

''Ethan came back, and he killed your sister. The world ended that night...''

''Ethan killed your sister... and my sister killed him. '' she paused.

''They just vanished...'' Faith said sitting opposite her.

''I know...'' Buffy answered.

''What aren't you telling me?'' Faith asked.

''Back at the warehouse when Hope...'' Buffy began.

''C'mon B, spill it.'' Faith said.

''She said that I wouldn't be the first slayer that she'd killed.'' Buffy told the rogue slayer.

The two slayers sat in silence neither of them seeing Kennedy who hid in the shadows of the dining room.

''What the hell do you know?'' Hope asked.

''More then you think... Mystical connection remember?'' Melaka said waving her hands above her head.

''It's one big mess but it's still there...'' she said tapping the side of her head.

''I know that you sat there, in that hole in the ground for hours.'' Melaka began, walking forwards.

''Feeling like something sick had crawled inside of you and you'd never get it out...'' she continued.

''It didn't matter what Spike or Michael told you, that feeling wasn't going away... and it's the same now.'' she said stopping in front of Hope.

''Do you honestly think you can pull it off alone?'' the older slayer asked.

''I have to try...'' Hope answered.

''You know she'll try and stop you... or didn't you learn anything growing up?'' Melaka asked.

''They're going to find out eventually, who you are...'' Melaka said before Hope could reply.

''If you need anything, you know how to find me...'' She said before heading for the door.

''Hey Mel...'' Hope called out causing the older slayer to face her.

''Don't die.'' she said with a small smile.

''...First rule of slaying.'' she smiled, pausing at the door.

''One thing I don't get, you can tell him your real name but not them...'' Melaka said before leaving the apartment.

''It's Kyra...'' she said softly from the other side of the door.

''Just a second...'' he said as she heard him messing with the locks.

Standing in the doorway the light from the corridor quickly flooded into the apartment causing him to shut his eyes.

''Aghh..'' he muttered rubbing his eyes.

''Y'know normal people call and apologize if they bail on you, they don't make house calls at two am...'' he said opening his eyes.

''Hey Adam...'' she said with an awkward smile, as she took in his dishevelled appearance.

''What happened, are you alright?'' his voice flooded with concern at the sight of the numerous cuts and bruises that covered her face.

''It's just been a really long day...'' she told him.

''Can I come in?'' she asks softly.

''If people were gonna die, and you knew that you could stop it... would you make that choice, could you?'' she asks gently.

''Kyra I...'' he paused, not knowing how to answer.

''I did something tonight, something that I can't take back.'' she began.

''I knew it had to be done... so why do I feel this way?'' she asked.

''Because you're a good person...'' He replied softly.

''Was it something I said?'' he asked seeing the odd expression that crossed her face.

''It's nothing...'' she said shrugging it off.

''You still haven't told me where you've been all day...'' he said with a small smile.

''Adam...'' she began.

''Y'know what... get some sleep and we can talk in the morning.'' he said getting to his feet.

He handed her the blanket that had been draped over the back of the couch, before heading for his bedroom.

Lying down on the couch she winced at the pain in her side, deciding it would be better to lay on her back she pulled the soft blanket up around her neck rapping it tightly around her. She lay still for a moment staring at the ceiling above her, Adam's words replaying in her head, she closed her eyes remembering the last person that had said them to her.

_''I killed her Michael, I killed...'' she said scratching at the dried blood that covered her hands._

''She would have killed you Kyra...'' he began as he reached for her raw hands.

''That doesn't make it alright...'' she said her voice breaking as tears filled her eyes.

''Nothing about this place is alright...'' he said as he began to poor the contents of the flask over hands, washing away the blood.

''It was me or her I know that, so why do I have to feel this way?'' she said resting her head on his shoulder.

''Because your a good person...'' he said placing the flask back in his bag.

''It doesn't feel that way.'' she said.

Opening her eyes she buried her face into the blanket as tears rolled down her face.

**Teaser**

**Sunnydale, 29th April 2003**

_Landing hard on the ground she remained face down where she lay, she didn't know if it was the force of the fall that had knocked the wind out of her of the portal. After a moment she rolled onto her side, the blood and dirt that clung to her cloths and skin was soon joined by the salt of her tears as she dragged herself to her feet. Ignoring the searing pain of the fresh wounds on her back, she began taking in her surroundings, seeing that she was still in the forest she noticed that the gateway she had come through only moments before was no longer there, not that she expected it to be._

_''Michael!!!'' she called out as she searched the small area._

_''Spike!!! It worked we did it... we did...'' a tear rolls down her cheek as realization sinks in._

_''Spike?'' she says as her voice begins to crackle. _

_She sank to her knees and began to sob, all the pain and loss finally winning over as she realized that she was alone. The sound of a branch snapping behind her caused her to freeze._

_''Well look what we have here...'' came the sound of a mans voice from behind her causing sobs to stop._

_''Fresh meat...'' the same voice said menacingly _

_''That's a nasty looking cut you got there girly... make that two.'' he said as he spotted the second slash through the back of her jacket. _

_What's say you let ol' Danny take a look...'' said another voice._

_''If you go into the woods tonight...'' the second voice began to sing as the pair closed in._

_''You're in for a big surprise...'' She muttered as she spun around, quickly knocking both vampires off their feet. _

_Moving fast she dragged the first vampire to his feet, before launching him into the side of a tree, where he was impaled on a lose branch before turning to dust seconds later. _

_The second vampire seeing this quickly got to his feet and began to back away from her, not wanting to meet the same fate as his friend he raise his hands._

_''Let's say we just forget this happened and go our separate ways...'' the vampire chuckled nervously, before running for his un life._

_His run was a short one as a large rock collided with the back of his head causing him to fall mid stride, before he could recover he found himself pinned to the ground by the young woman, her boot resting firmly on his chest._

_''What year is this?'' she asked _

_''What are you crazy...'' the vamp asked panicked_

_''What year...'' she repeated angrily._

_''2003...'' he answered._

_''What are you?'' the vampire asked, shaking with fear._

_''Hope...'' she said before slamming a stake through his heart._

_Running as fast as her legs would carry her, she tore through the forest, loose branches wiping against her face, she came to a sharp stop as soon as she was clear of the trees, breathing heavily she slowly made her way to the top of the hill, she was well aware of the fact she wasn't in her world anymore but that didn't mean she wasn't terrified of what she would find once she reached the hilltop._

_The town of Sunnydale spread out before her, street lights illuminated the roads and streets, as the quite sounds of traffic could be heard in the distance. The neon green sign of the towns cinema shone brightly against the darkness of the night sky. She remained still, as if frozen to the spot by the sight before her. The look of sorrow on her face was soon replaced by one of joy and awe._

**Sunnydale, present.**

The sound of a car alarm could be heard in the distance, causing Hope to jolt awake. Her body shaking as she breathed heavily where she lay on the floor, she slowly began to calm down as she took in her surroundings. Her gaze travelled across the large area, candles of all sizes had been placed in different areas around the room, illuminating cob webs that hung from walls and fixtures around a room where thick layers of dust had long since settled on the furniture. It was clear that the place had been abandoned for years. Getting to her feet she walked further into the room, the sound of broken glass could be heard as it was crushed beneath her feet as she speared a glance at the wall beside her, where the television had been. She continued to make her way to the front of the room, coming to a stop beside the bed.

In front of the large crescent shaped window she stood and took in the view, seeing the whole town of Sunnydale outstretched before her, the Sun Cinema's neon green sign shone brightly across the street. She turned her attention back to the window in front of her studying it's broken frame for a moment, before pulling a silver chain from her pocket. With a sad smile she held it up so that she could see the two rings that she had placed it through, holding onto them tightly fearing they would be lost once more.

_''Still so untrusting, you haven't changed much have you Kyra.'' the girl paused._

_''Oh that's right, you use a different name here... Hope.'' she smiled at the last part._

_''Gotta love that whole mystical connection...'' she said kneeling in front of Hope._

_''Works both ways... Melaka.'' the girls smile quickly disappeared._

_Before anymore could be said__there was a large crash as the front of a large truck plowed through the side of the loading bay, coming to a sharp stop before the drives door swung open to reveal Faith. _

_''Hey!!!'' Faith shouted at the surviving slayer who knelt in front of Hope._

_''These are yours...'' Melaka said placing something into Hope's jacket pocket before running away._

Turning away from the window she studied them for a second tracing her fingers over both the rings as she always did. She turned them in her fingers so that she could see the inscription inside them. Kyra... Closing her hand around them her attention turned back to the apartment.

"Home Sweet Home..." She said quietly.

Standing on the street corner Faith remain frozen to the spot by the sight in front of her... watching as two of Sunnydale's finest return to their vehicle. Her eyes darted left and right searching for a possible escape, willing her legs to move she quickly dove into the ally she had passed seconds earlier, staying in the shadows she pressed herself against the wall of the building. Poking her head out of the ally she watched with relief as the police car pulled away from the curb, visibly relaxing she pushed herself away from the buildings edge. She was about to step back onto the street when a noise from behind caused her to stop. Before she could turn around two large arms rapped around her waist pinning her arms to her sides. The rogue slayer grunted as she was pulled further into the ally, struggling she kicked her legs out as she tried to free herself from her attackers strong grip.

''You picked the wrong girl chump...'' she muttered before bringing her head back into her captures face.

Howling in pain the demon released the slayer before stumbling into the wall behind him. Back on her feet Faith acted quickly, turning to see just who, or make that what had dragged her into the ally. Marching towards the fallen demon she began her attack on the creature hitting him again and again without a moments pause, clearly having had enough the demon caught the rogue slayers fist in the palm of his hand before the girl could strike again, grabbing the front of her jacket he sent her flying into the opposite wall using all his strength.

Colliding head first with the wall Faith slumped to the ground, where she remain still for a moment before raising her head to see the demon towering over her as she struggled to get to her feet.

''Dude you're fugly...'' she said catching a glimpse of the demons twisted features.

The demon grinned wickedly at the fallen slayers comment, revealing two rows of sharp pointed teeth before dragging the rogue slayer to her feet.

''What's so funny?'' she asked before punching the creature square in the nose.

''You'll see...'' he sniggered before diving towards her


	2. Chapter One

**Title:** Futures Hope : Blind Sided  
**Author:** Firecracker  
**Disclaimer:** The Buffy verse and its character's do not belong to me, however Hope and Adam do.

**A/N:** This is a follow up story to **Enter Hope,** **Into The Woods and Return to Chaos** so it might not make any sense unless you've read them first.

**Chapter One.**

It wasn't long before Hope found herself on the main streets of Sunnydale, which were crowded for that time of night she noted from where she stood alone on the street corner, _walking towards the buildings edge she _leant against the side, her back pressed against the cold stone of the shop front. People came and went going about their everyday lives, not a care in the world, and for a second she wished she was one of them. She watched as a young brown haired girl crossed the street holding her parents hands, a sad smile crept on to her face as she watched the three of them. Her attention turned to the shop on the opposite side of the street. The paintwork on the window frames was different the sign tooshe notice but it was clear to see it was the same shop. Taking one last look at the shop, she made her way across the street coming to a stop in front of another familiar shop. It's blue sign ran the full length of the shop front, with the words Magic Box placed in the centre. Stepping forward she looked through the gaps in the shutters trying to see inside.

''Does it ever open again?'' Asked a familiar voice, causing her to turn around.

''For a little while...'' Hope said with a small smile as she turned to face Xander.

''It hasn't changed, it looks just like I remember it... " she paused for a second looking at the surrounding buildings.

''It's all the same...'' she told him.

"Maybe on the outside." Xander said sadly as he looked at the abandoned building in front of him.

''You grew up in Sunnydale?" Xander asked.

''What makes you think that?'' Hope asked.

''Well for starters there's the part where we're discussing the very street we're standing on and secondly you seem to know your way around town pretty well.'' He smirked

''Doesn't mean I grew up here...'' she said returning his smirk.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Xander spoke.

''So it's been three weeks, you don't call... you don't write, you...'' Xander began.

''...Know when I'm not welcome... besides I've been busy...'' she said cutting him off.

''So I've heard... all week... could you try and save at least one vamp for Faith... please?'' he said with a desperate smile.

''I can't help it if I keep finding all the nests first.'' Hope said trying her best to sound sincere.

''See now I know that's a lie... but seriously she dropped by my apartment the other night I think she was ready to start climbing the walls.'' Xander smiled.

''You and Faith...'' Hope teased.

''It's not what you think...'' Xander chuckled awkwardly before changing the subject.

"Y' know it's pretty dangerous walking around this town by yourself after sunset, want some company?" he asked only half serious.

Hope's only reply was a look that said_ "Are you kidding me?"_

"Okay I know that you are more then capable of taking care of yourself and all but... come on I'll buy you a cup of coffee." he said pointing to the espresso pump across the street.

"Well when you put it that way..." she said with a smile as he lead the way.

They hadn't been queuing long for their drinks, stepping back onto the street Hope and Xander walked side by side down the sidewalk.

''Thanks for the coffee.'' Hope said before taking a small sip from the Styrofoam cup in her hand.

''No problem.'' Xander said with a small smile.

''So how long are the others out of town?'' she asked him.

''Just a few days while they help Giles locate some of his old watcher buddies.'' Xander said before coming to a sharp stop.

''Wait a second... how did you know the others were out of town?'' he asked.

''I lurk.'' she said before drinking some more of her coffee.

''Right... so you disappear for three weeks, without saying goodbye and then you spy on us.'' he said as they began to walk once more.

'I said goodbye...'' she informed him.

''Yeah, to Faith... what about the rest of us?'' he asked.

''I just thought I'd give you guys your space... I needed some space...'' she admitted.

''Really… cause to the casual observer it would appear that you were avoiding something or someone, Buffy was worried y'know.'' he told the future slayer.

''We all were...'' he added.

''Even Kennedy?'' Hope said with a small smile that disappeared once she saw that Xander was being serious.

''What was I suppose to do, stay there after what happened, you all made it perfectly clear how you felt...'' Hope began

''Not all of us...'' Xander said cutting her off.

''So that's what this is about, you getting to say your piece...'' Hope paused seeing that Xander wasn't even paying attention.

''…or you could just ignore everything I'm saying...'' she said as a confused expression.

''You know that guy?'' Xander asked as a tall blonde haired man walked past them, smiling at the future slayer as he did.

''Nope.'' Hope replied.

As they continued down the street Hope spared a glance over her shoulder at the young man as he walked away.

As they walked by an ally the sound of a trashcan colliding with a wall rang out behind them. Quickly turning around they doubled back towards the ally.

''Do me a favour and hold this...'' Hope said handing Xander her coffee, before heading further down the ally.

Running down the ally Hope froze in her tracks at the sight in front of her. A large demon holding Faith so that her feet were barley touching the floor with his hands firmly placed to each side of her head as a glowing blue mist drained from the rogue slayers unconscious form.

''Get away from her!!!'' the future slayer screamed at the demon before charging at him.

She slammed into the demon hard enough to separate him from Faith causing all three of them to crash to the ground, ignoring the demon for the moment Hope scrambled to her feet reaching Faith's side at the same time as Xander who fell to his knees beside her, quickly searching for a pulse.

''Thank god...'' he said with relief.

''Don't thank him just yet...'' before Hope could finish she was dragged backwards.

Landing hard on the ground she looked up in time to see the demons very large fist about to connect with her face, moving fast she swung her leg out sweeping the demons legs from beneath him.

''Get her out of here!!!'' She called out to Xander who was already lifting Faith from the ground.

As soon he was on the ground Hope began to pummel the demon her fists hammering into him over and over only stopping only to pull a knife from her belt. Raising the blade she quickly brought it down towards the demons chest only to have him grab her wrist before the blade could make contact. Before Hope could react the demon placed his free had against the side of her head grinning wildly, her eyes widened as they met the demons which were now glowing blue, it was only for a moment but that's all the demon needed as blue mist began to flow from Hope's body and into his own. She remain frozen to the spot her grip on the blade loosened causing it to fall from her hand as her eyes began to drift close.

''Hey!!!'' she heard Xander voice.

The demon clearly startled by this little outburst turned his head in time to have the contents of Xander's cup frown into his face. He immediately released his grip on the future slayer and cradled his burnt face with his hands before running further into the ally and away from the group.

Xander quickly knelt beside the future slayer who was gripping the sides of her head in pain.

''Hope, are you alright? he said.

''Yeah... where is he?'' she asked raising her head.

''Running away like we need to be...'' he said turning his head in the direction the demon had gone.

''Faith?'' she asked getting to her feet.

''She's out...'' he said as he walked back towards the unconscious slayer.

''We need to get out of here it isn't safe.'' Hope said quickly scanning the ally.

''Agreed.'' Xander said before lifting Faith from the ground.

''We can go to my place it's close by.'' he said leading the way.


	3. Chapter Two

**Title:** Futures Hope : Blind Sided  
**Author:** Firecracker  
**Disclaimer:** The Buffy verse and its character's do not belong to me, however Hope and Adam do.

**A/N:** This is a follow up story to **Enter Hope,** **Into The Woods and Return to Chaos** so it might not make any sense unless you've read them first.

Xander stood in the narrow hallway outside his apartment, holding Faith in his arms while Hope fiddled with his keys.

''It's the small gold one, do you have it?'' He asked for the second time in the space of three minutes.

''It's one key Hope, how hard can it be to find...'' he said.

''You want me to find it, or do you want me to kick the door down.'' she said getting frustrated.

''Maybe if you didn't have a hundred keys on this thing.'' Hope said as she finally found the right one.

Pushing the door open she moved aside allowing Xander to pass with Faith before following him inside.

''I'll put her in my room.'' he called back to her over his shoulder.

Stepping inside Hope locked the door behind her and quickly made her way across the apartment to the large windows, parting the blinds with her fingers she searched the street below before heading towards the door which lead to the balcony, checking it was locked she glanced outside once more before closing the blinds. She turned it time to see Xander appear in the door way of his bedroom.

''This place has too many windows, y'know that?'' Hope said walking over to him.

''You think we were followed?'' he asked.

''Never hurts to be too careful, the demon might wanna finish the job it started.'' She told him as she walked over.

He turned back towards his bedroom, walking over to the nightstand he switched on a small lamp which illuminated the room.

''What the hell was that Hope?'' He asked as he watched Faith's unmoving form.

''I don't know... I've never seen that demon before.'' she paused for a moment placing her hand against the side of her head.

''I couldn't move, I could feel demons hands on the side of my head. '' she told him.

''Is she gonna be alright.'' he asked, concern flooding his voice.

''I don't know... until she wakes up...'' Hope said feeling helpless.

''Maybe we should have gone to the hospital.'' The future slayer suggested. 

''No Hospitals.'' He replied a little too quickly. 

''Hospital's suck, I get it but if Faith...'' Hope doesn't finish.

''...Wakes up and finds out we took her to a hospital, she'll be pissed.'' Xander added. 

''It's your call...'' Hope said taking a seat on the arm of Xander's couch.

Xander let out a relieved sigh, taking Faith to the hospital... they might as well hand her over to the cops while they were at it. 

''So what's the plan, we sit here and wait for her to wake up...'' Hope asked rubbing the sides of her head.

''You okay?'' Xander asked taking a step towards her.

''Yeah just a headache...'' she told him.

''You want some aspirin?'' he asked.

''No I'm good...'' she said leaning forward, so that she could see into Xander's bedroom.

''In the future Faith was alive and healthy...'' Hope said aloud, trying to reassure herself as well as Xander.

''Yeah, but the future can be changed, isn't that why you're here?'' he asked.

''Yeah... you caught on to that one did you?'' Hope asked with a small smile.

''What can I say I'm a fast learner.'' he joked.

''Well who's to say that the Faith from my time wasn't lying in this same spot years earlier...'' she said, again trying to reassure herself.

''You care about her don't you?'' Hope asked seeing the concerned look on his face.

''You two used to date?'' she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

''What?'' Xander asked the question catching him off guard for a moment.

''You... Faith?'' Hope asked. 

''Faith and dating...'' he replied with a small chuckle, as he took a seat on the couch.

''What's so funny about that?'' Hope asked turning around to face him.

''Nothing... it's just that those two words should never be used in the same sentence...'' he said. 

''But you like her.'' Hope said.

''I do.'' Xander said surprising both Hope and himself.

''Then what's the big deal, tell her.'' Hope said with a small smile, which disappeared when she saw Xander's expression.

''Anya...'' she said, lowering her head.

''It just feel's too soon y'know.'' he told her.

''It won't matter if it's a year from now or ten. It's always gonna feel too soon.'' she began. 

''Anya wouldn't want you to be alone. You wouldn't be betraying her Xander.'' Hope told him.

Xander remain silent for a moment letting Hope's words sink in.

''Yeah I guess you're right.'' he told her.

''When did you become so wise?'' He said turning his head so that he could face her.

''Hey, I work long and hard to come up with this stuff.'' she joked. 

Sitting forward Xander sighed as he ran his hands through his hair.

''So what happens now...'' Xander stopped suddenly jumping off the couch.

''Whoa...'' he said staring at Hope.

''Xander, what...'' She began.

''Your eyes, they're glowing...'' he said.

''Glowing, what...'' she began as Xander led her across the apartment.

''Okay, so that's new...'' Hope said staring at her reflection in disbelief at her eyes which were now neon blue.

''This ever happened before?'' Xander asked, his expression matching the Future Slayers.

''Yeah there was this one time...'' she began sarcasm filling her voice.

''What do you think!'' she said turning back to the mirror.

''Maybe it's something the demon did...'' Xander began.

''We should call the others...'' he said making his way to the phone.

''So they can do what, they're miles away...'' she said causing him to stop.

''Alright I see your point. But that still doesn't help us.'' he said.

''Didn't Giles bring a bunch of books with him?'' Hope asked.

''Yeah, they're still over at Buffy's.'' He replied.

''Can you get inside?'' she asked.

''Yeah... I have a key.'' Xander said.

''Good, that means I don't have to break in...'' she joked.

''Wait, you're not going anywhere...Not with those eyes anyway.'' he said firmly.

''I can get the books and be back here in half and hour...'' his voice remaining firm.

''Okay, you get the books and I'll watch Faith.'' Hope said.

Nodding his head Xander made it to the door when Hope called out to him.

''Xander... be careful out there.'' She told him. 


	4. Chapter three

_''It's getting closer to that time...'' he said turning his head to face her._

_''Sleeping in a bed instead of a ditch...'' he joked, at their surroundings._

_''Real food...'' He groaned stuffing the candy bar back in his pocket._

_''We're not going on vacation here... this is our chance... to fix...'' she began._

_''Everything... I know.'' he said resting his head on her shoulder._

_''You sure you don't wanna get some sleep, big day tomorrow...'' he said smiling._

_''I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to.'' she replied with a smile. _

_''Doesn't seem real does it?'' He asked._

_''I'll just feel better once we're at the gateway.'' she replied._

_''So, you thought of a name yet?'' he asked._

Walking down the narrow hallway which lead to his apartment he clung onto the large box for dear life, his aching arms ready to drop it any second. Stopping in front of the door to his apartment Xander positioned the box of books between himself and the wall so that he could open the door. Stepping inside he used his foot to close the door behind him, before making his way over to the dining room table where he set the box down. Taking a minute to regain the feeling in his arms, he looked up from the box to find the apartment empty.

''Hope?'' He called out.

''Hope!!!'' he called louder.

''Faith...'' he said, running to his bedroom.

Stopping inside the doorway he saw that Faith was in the exact spot she had been when he left. Walking further into the room he found Hope asleep in the small armchair in the corner, her head tilted at a downwards angle. Walking over he spotted his sketchpad resting on her lap, studying it for a moment before he knelt down in front of her.

_''Michael...'' _she whimpered in her sleep.

''Hope... Hope.'' He said softly as he placed his hand on her arm and gently began to shake her.

She was awake within seconds, her eyes darting left and right as she slowly remembered where she was.

''Faith!!!!'' she said jumping out of the chair at lightening speed.

''Is fine.'' Xander said.

''You must have nodded off.'' he told her.

''What?'' she said grabbing his wrist so she could see his watch. ''...How long?''

''Calm down... I wasn't gone long.'' he told her.

''Calm down... something could have happened... the demon...'' Hope began scolding herself.

''Isn't here.'' Xander said following her.

''That's not the point...'' she told him.

''You always beat yourself up about every little thing?'' He asked.

''It's a habit.'' Hope shrugged.

''Well the good news is, your eyes seem fine now...'' He informed her as he bent down to retrieve the sketchbook.

''They're not glowing.'' Hope sighed with relief.

He studied the sketch for a moment, it was of the demon they had fought in the ally.

''Did you draw this? He asked, going over the detail.

''Why... you wanna pin it on the fridge...'' she replied, a sharp edge clear in her voice.

''Sorry I get mean when I'm tired...'' she apologized, seeing the hurt expression that flashed across his face.

''Really... I hadn't noticed...'' he replied, handing the sketchbook over.

''When was the last time you slept Hope...'' He asked, now noticing the dark circles under the young slayers eyes.

''Just five minutes ago, you woke me up remember...'' she replied rubbing her temples with her free hand.

''You know what I mean.'' he replied his tone turning serious.

''I sleep just fine Xander...'' she began

''Who's Michael?'' he asked softly.

He didn't get an answer as she was cut off the loud groan that came from the bed behind them.

''Faith?'' Hope spins around.

''Can you hear me?'' she asks as she moves towards the bed.

''Loud and clear Future Girl...nice of you to stop by.'' Faith replies rubbing the side of her head.

''How are you feeling?'' Xander asked.

''Just peachy.'' Faith groaned.

''Please tell me that demon is still out there 'cause I'm ready for round two...'' Faith stopped suddenly.

''Faith?'' Xander asked seeing the odd expression that spread across her face.

''What is it, what's wrong...'' Xander began rushing to her side.

''I can't... I can't see.'' Faith said her eyes darting back and fourth.

''What...'' Hope said looking at the panicked slayer.

''Xander... her eyes.'' Hope said sitting in front of the older slayer.

They were glowing a neon blue as Hope's had earlier, searching in vain for something, anything.

''What!?'' Faith asked.

''They're glowing...'' Xander informed her.

''Glowing!!! The demon must've...'' she paused gripping the future slayers arm.

''What the hell did that thing do to me?'' Faith asked, her voice cracked finally revealing her fear.

''I don't know...'' Xander began.

''Well we need to find out... is this permanent...am i...'' Faith asked aloud.

''Faith!!!'' Hope said stopping the slayers panic filled sentence.

''I need you to listen to me...'' she said placing her hands on the older slayers shoulders, causing the girl to jump.

''I'm gonna fix this... but I need you to calm down...'' Hope told her.

''Calm down... my eyes are glowing and I can't see a damn... you want me to calm down.'' Faith snapped cutting her off.

''Look we've got the books, we know what the demon looks like... it shouldn't take too long to find something.'' Xander said heading for the living room, and the box he'd brought.

''And what am I supposed to do just sit here and do nothing...'' Faith asked turning her head towards the sound of Xander's voice.

''No you can fight the demon...'' Hope said, sarcasm filling her words.

''...If you can get out of this apartment, down onto the street and find your way back into town that is...'' she continued making her point.

''You done?'' Faith asked.

''Look all I'm saying is that you've gotta trust us, we'll find a way to...'' Hope paused seeing the look that flashed across the other girls features.

''So I see your ability to not trust others is still fully intact.'' she said.

''You don't believe I want to help you. Then believe I want to help myself...'' Hope told her.

''What are you talking about?'' Faith asked as she felt the future slayers weight leave the bed.

''When we found you in the ally, the demon was pulling some kind of energy out of your body and into it's own...'' Hope informed her.

''I fought it off, but not before...'' Hope paused.

''What, what happened?'' Faith asked moving towards the edge of the bed.

''You tell me...'' Hope replied.

''I was just heading for the street when that demon jumps me...'' Faith began.

''I throw a punch at the thing and the jackass is smiling...'' she told the future slayer.

''Demon gets the upper hand, puts its hand on the side of my head....'' Hope continued.

''Whatever the demon did to you, it tried to do the same with me...'' Hope paused.

''You don't believe I want to help you... believe I want to help myself.'' Hope repeated.

''I'm headed for the books, you want me to come back in here...'' she began.

''I'm blind, I'm not four.'' Faith said cutting her off.

''Suit yourself.'' Hope said leaving the room.

''Thinks I need a babysitter.'' Faith said getting to her feet.

''I don't need...'' tripping over her own feet she fell face first to the floor.

Walking into the living area Hope saw Xander sat on the couch with the box of book open at his feet.

''Think we have enough books?'' she asked as she sat beside him.

''I hope so...'' he said handing her a small stack.

''Let's find our needle in a haystack.'' she said.


	5. chapter four

''This is taking forever, there's nothing about this demon in any of...'' she paused.

''I hate research...'' she muttered.

''I thought you said you aced demonic studies...'' Xander said with a raised eyebrow.

''Doesn't mean I enjoyed it.'' she sighed in frustration.

''Damn it!!!'' she shouted before throwing the book as far across the room as she could.

''This isn't helping us... or Faith.'' she said frustration clear in her voice, as she stared at the book which lie open on the floor.

''Is this the part where I say that we'll find something, that we just have to keep looking...'' he paused, staring straight ahead.

''...but you storm outta here anyway.'' he asks finally meeting her eyes.

''See you can buy me coffee and make with the jokes but I knew you were still mad at me...'' she said.

''I don't expect you to trust me, that's just something I'm gonna have to earn...'' she began.

''Trust works both ways Hope.'' He said cutting her off.

''Xander I...'' she paused unsure what to say.

''You didn't trust us... to find the answers, to work with us.'' he began.

''There wasn't time.'' Hope said lowering the head.

''Yeah, 'cause going off and getting yourself captured worked out so well.'' he said.

''Would it have made any difference if I'd stayed, those slayers would still...'' she said softly.

''You couldn't have stopped that.'' she said meeting his eyes.

''We could have tried...'' he said sadly.

''I'm not a bad person Xander, or at least I didn't used to be.'' Hope began.

''I don't mean to sound impatient... but do you think we can save the heart to heart for after we find the demon...'' Faith called out from the other room.

''Any of those come in braille...'' Hope stopped short gripping her head.

''Hope?'' Xander asked, dropping his book.

''I'm fine... just a headache.'' she informed him.

''It's not just a headache is it... '' he stated, it wasn't a question.

''I'm fine Xander I just... ahh'' she moaned in pain.

''You're not fine...'' he said raising her head so that he could see her eyes.

''Ahhh...'' she winced as the bright lights became too much for her eyes.

''What ever happened to Faith...'' He began.

''You think I'm going blind too...'' she stated, her tone matching his.

''The demon didn't hold on for long...'' he replied.

''But it was long enough...'' she agreed.

''This sucks...'' Hope said, rubbing her temples.

''Welcome to my world...'' Faith muttered from her place on the bed.

''We need to find this demon and fast if anything happens...'' she said grabbing hold of his wrist.

''Well find it...'' he replied.

''If this happens, you have to call the others... I don't want you going out there alone.'' she said.

''I can...'' he began to protest.

''Xander... I have enough things keeping me awake at night...'' she said softly.

''If anything happened to...'' she didn't finish.

''I'll make the call...'' he said, her words sinking in.

Getting to his feet Xander slowly made his way to the bedroom door, concern for both slayers masking his features, as he turned to face the future slayer he saw that she was holding out a sheet of paper to him.

_She's freaking out. _he read, before nodding in reply.

''You have to do something...'' her voice rang through his head, causing him to drop the paper.

''Y'know you could knock first...'' his concerned expression turning to one of annoyance.

''Knock knock...'' she replied raising an eyebrow.

''...I thought with Willow around you'd be used to this...'' she explained.

He nodded his head in a silent reply, before turning back towards his bed and the slayer that sat there.

''Okay we're getting way off base here... Faith.'' he continued.

''She's freaking out and I would be too... but that's not gonna help her right now...'' she began.

''Or us.'' she added getting his attention.

''She's had a rough night...'' he said in the rogue slayers defence.

''Nights not over yet...'' she replied with a small shrug.

''Got any more of those motivational speeches up there.'' she asked tapping the side of her head.

''Me, your the slayer.'' he argued backing away from the door.

''Yeah and your her friend.'' she said arguing her case.

''Faith doesn't have friends...'' he added quietly.

''Fine.'' she replied.

''Fine.'' he answered.

''Rock, Paper, Scissors?'' he asks.

''One... two... three...'' they count.

''Paper beats rock...'' he grins triumphantly.

''You suck...'' her defeated voice fills his head, as she moves towards the bedroom.

Entering the doorway Hope remain frozen in place, silent. Shocked by the sight of the older slayer who sat shaking in the middle of the bed. Her chin resting on her knees, the older slayer hugged her legs close to he chest as her eyes searched wildly for that what she couldn't see. Tearing her eyes from the panicked slayer Hope searched her surroundings as she moved silently across the room, as not to startle the older girl.

_Slow and steady... _she repeated in her head.

_Hard and fast...'' _she pondered spotting the baseball bat that rested against the far wall.

She continued on her path, never once taking her eyes from Faith.

_''Hard and fast it is...'' _she thought as her fingers wrapped around the bat.

Turning slowly she crept silently towards the unaware slayer, watching for any sudden change in the slayers position as she raised the bat.

She swung out hard and fast causing the bat to disturb the air between the two of them as before Faith's hand shot out at lightening speed. Catching the bat before it could reach her head she struck out with he free hand connecting with the future slayers jaw.

_Strength is still fully intact. _she thought as she grunted in pain_._

Losing her grip on the bat Hope fell into the draws that were positioned beside Xander's bed before collapsing to the floor, momentarily stunned. Before she could recover Faith delivered a swift kick to her side knocking the air out of her lungs.

''Faith...'' she gasped.

Before being slammed up against the wall behind her, Faith pinning her there with the bat.

''Faith!!!'' Xander cried out as he entered the room.

''Faith stop...'' he repeated as he reached for her arm.

She releases her grip on the bat causing Hope to slump to the floor gasping for air.

''What the hell are you doing Hope!!!'' he demands as he helps Faith back to the bed.

''I said you should talk to her... not take a swing at her...'' he says noticing the bat.

''I was always much better at show then tell...'' she replied rubbing her neck.

''I'm sorry did the brain damage happen before or after you were deprived of oxygen...'' he asks in disbelief.

''Okay... blind, but still in the room.'' Faith said cutting them off.

''I was proving a point...'' Hope explained, getting to her feet.

''What... proving a...'' Faith began, just as confused as before.

''You're not helpless Faith...'' she explained.

''Helpless, what are you talk...'' Faith began.

''Oh please, it's written all over your face...'' Hope argued.

''You're Faith Lehane... I could tie your hands and feet together, blindfold you and leave you in a nest full of vamps and you'd still find a way to kick their ass. You're a fighter... you take whatever gets thrown at you and you come out swinging and ready for more... you're blind... but you're still you, those instincts are still there... I just needed to remind you...'' The future slayer said.

''Enough with the pep talks...'' Faith said, confidence filling her voice.

''I save my best for you...'' Hope says turning to Xander, who was focused on the book in his hands.

''Speaking of demons that need an ass kicking...'' he grins.

A smile that doesn't leave his face as he turns the book around so that Hope can see the pages.

''We have a winner...'' Hope says relieved.


	6. Chapter five

**Title:** Futures Hope : Blind Sided **Author:** Firecracker **Disclaimer:**The Buffy verse and its character's do not belong to me, however Hope and Adam do.

**A/N:** This is a follow up story to **Enter Hope,** **Into The Woods and Return to Chaos** so it might not make any sense unless you've read them first

**chapter five**

'I can make it to the magic box just fine, you stay with Faith...' She grunted almost tripping over her own feet.

'Not yet...' Hope mumbled her vision becoming more blurred with each step she took.

Walking past one of sunnydale's many alleys she came to a sharp stop, hearing a familiar voice call out in the dark. A small smile spread across her face as she turned and made her way down the alley, coming to a stop when a vampire landed at her feet bloody and half conscious. Taking her eyes off the vampire she turned to find Adam standing in the doorway, his blonde hair resembling a haystack.

'Hey...' he said with a small smile.

'Hey yourself...' she replied before turning her attention to the vampire.

'Don't let me interrupt...' she said taking a seat on window ledge beside her.

'I'll keep it short...' he told her.

Walking forward he delivered a swift kick to the vampires stomach with enough force to roll on him his back. The vampire began to struggle but Adam easily deflected each blow as he began to search the creature's jacket.

'I told you... I couldn't get a hold of it.' the vampire shouted.

'...Couldn't get a hold of it huh?' Adam asks pulling out a wad of pages from the struggling vampire's jacket.

'It's nothing personal man...' the vampire pleaded.

'Just business.' Adam said in agreement releasing him.

'That's it...I can go?' he asks backing away.

'Well that depends...' Adam replied tossing a stake to the future slayer.

'What is this...' the vampire screeched.

'My business.' she said driving the stake through the vampire's heart.

It wasn't something she would miss blind or not, within seconds the vampire was nothing more than ash at their feet.

'Haven't we been here before?' she asks with a playful smile.

**Sunnydale, 30th April 2003**

_Entering the narrow ally she leant so that her back was pressed against the building wall. It hadn't taken her long to reach the centre of town, but after spending the day hiding out in an abandoned loft and catching up on recent events she was beginning to wish she had stayed in the woods. She remained frozen as a police car drove down the street, sneaking around town had been a lot easier in the future that was for sure, she continued to watch as people pass by from her place in the shadows. After a moment she began to walk further into the ally, stopping in her tracks when she saw a man appear out of nowhere. He was quite tall with long blonde hair that framed his face... if she had to guess he probably wasn't much older than her, in his early twenties maybe. Walking across the ally it became clear that he hadn't seen her as he stood over a crouched figure on the ground._

_'Vampire...' she whispered._

_She began to move forward but decided to remain where she was and let the scene play out as the young man grabbed hold of the vamp and lifted it into the air by the front of its jacket. He was clearly human, but there was something off about him._

_'Okay here's how this works... I do a job and then I get paid.' He explained before lifting the vamp so that his feet were no longer on the ground._

_'You came to me with a job, and now after I've completed said job you tell me you don't have my money...' he said placing a glowing hand on the vampire's chest._

_'There in lie's our problem.' he said, a second later the vampire was dust._

_Stepping back he wiped his hands together before dusting off the front of his t-shirt unaware he was being watched. _

_'See that's one reason you should ask for the cash up front...' she said making her presence known._

_'And what's the second...' he asked spinning to face her._

_In front of him stood a young woman who clearly had a liking for black as she wore it from head to toe. The long leather duster she wore was clearly a size too big as it hung loosely off her shoulders, and was open enough to reveal the dirt and blood covering her top beneath... her hair was dark and long, reaching past her shoulders. He quickly focused his attention on her face, not wanting to appear rude or like he was staring. He focused on her eyes and it was there where he found himself lost... so much pain, sadness. He was overwhelmed by it, they were screaming at him. _

_'You dust one of them every time you don't get paid you're gonna put me out of business... as well as yourself.' she said, bringing him back to reality._

_'You're a slayer?' he asks surprised. _

_'Something like that...' she told him._

_'I'm no expert on the subject but last I checked there were only two active slayers... and they both live right here in Sunny D.' he informed her._

_'What are you... one of those potentials that are hanging around town?' he asks._

_'Please...' she said mildly offended. _

_'Let's just say I'm new in town...' she replied, still not answering the question. _

_'Uh huh...' he said trying to read her expression._

_'Listen, I know what that looked like but I'm one of the good guy's alright...' he paused trying to think of an explanation._

_'You're human but there's something else...' she said looking at his hands._

_'You saw that huh?' he asks placing his hands in his pockets._

_'I'm half demon...' he said deciding the truth would be his best option. _

_'...but that doesn't mean I'm a bad person.' he quickly added. _

_'You work for demons...' she said._

_''Yeah but I have rules...'' he said in his defence._

_'Half demon...' she said not sounding very surprised at that concept._

_'That's it... no twenty questions... no threats of physical harm.' He asked a little surprised._

_'I'm good at reading people... demons too.' she informed him_

_'You don't seem like the deadly threat to humanity type...' she said as he approached. _

_'Well now you know I'm not evil... are we gonna play nice?' he asked, indicating to the blade in her hand._

_'Can never be too careful.' she told him._

_'I'm won't hurt you.' he said with all the honesty in him._

_'It's not me I'm worried about.' she told him firmly._

_'Should I be worried?' he asked, removing his hands from his pockets._

_'That depends...' she didn't finish her sentence as they were suddenly engulfed in darkness._

_'Huh...' she heard his voice in the dark._

_'It's alright the power should be back on in two to three weeks...' she told him._

_'Uh huh... and you would know this how?' he asked smiling when he received a soft smile from the girl in front of him._

_'Alright.' he said before walking towards the door that was open behind him..._

_'Listen I know we just met and everything but you wanna step inside?' he asks. _

_'Or we could just stay here...' he pauses noticing that she hasn't moved._

_'... In the dark.' he says looking around the alley. _

_Receiving a small nod from the girl in front of him he led the way down a narrow corridor before stopping in front of a door._

_'You live here?' she asked a little surprised._

_'...and that surprises you, that I happen to live in a nice apartment.' he says shaking his head. _

_'I tell you I'm half demon and you don't even blink...' he adds with a soft chuckle as he opens the door._

_Entering the apartment he stepped aside to let her pass before locking the door behind them._

_'I'll just go grab some candles...' he explained. _

_'There that's... better.' he began. _

_Turning towards the young woman he found himself mesmerized, the light in the ally way had not done her justice, she was beautiful even under the blood and dirt._

_She began to take in her surroundings as the candles gentle glow began to fill the room. The first thing she noticed were the large stacks of books which filled various corners of the candle lit room as well as a nice assortment of weapons mounted on the walls._

_'Like you said... you can never be too careful.' he said as her eyes travelled from wall to wall._

_Walking towards the main living area she continued to study the young man's home. The stacks of books piled around the room reminded her of the library back home at the council's headquarters._

_'I see you're admiring my book collection...' he joked before sitting in the small arm chair across from her._

_'No it looks nice... looks cosy.' She said taking one last look around the small living area._

_'I'm looking after them for a friend...' he explained._

_'Good friend...' she mused._

_'They come in handy from time to time...' he admitted._

_'... but if they're still here in three months' time, dude owes me a bookshelf.' he told her, reaching for something under the coffee table._

_'The blood...' he began gently as he placed a first aid box on the table._

_'...on your shirt, are you hurt?' he asked a hint of concern in his voice._

_She looks down at her cloths for a moment before wrapping the coat around herself._

_'Haven't really had chance to stop and shower since...' she began._

_'No, I'm not hurt... not anymore.' she said answering his question._

_'You girls heal fast right?' he asks her._

_'What do you know about slayers...' she said, shifting her weight from one foot to the other._

_'One girl into every generation, born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires...' he paused smirking._

_'A thousand years of careful planning, and one girl has to mess it up.' he laughs._

_'You haven't seen anything yet...' she says, clearly knowing something he does not._

_If he hadn't been paying such close attention he would have missed it. It was only there for a moment but it was enough. The ghost of a smile crossed her lips, he would have given anything to see that again._

_'... I know what you are, I can sense it.' he told her._

_'But what I don't get is how...' he said clearly confused._

_'You wouldn't believe me if I told you...' she mumbled._

_'I just told you I was half demon. Try me.' he told her._

_'I am a slayer... I just don't exist yet.' she paused giving him a moment to process._

_'I'm from the future...' she said trying the honest approach._

_'I'm sorry?' he asked unsure he had heard right._

_'I'm... from the future.' she said causing him to jump out of the chair, and back away from her._

_'You're... from... the... future...' he said slowly, trying to process what he was hearing. _

_'Y'know what I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything...' she said getting up from the couch._

_'It was nice to meet you...' she said before walking towards the door._

_'Wait...' he called out causing her to stop._

_'I'm sorry okay…It's not the kind of thing you hear every day.' he said chasing after her._

_'You're serious aren't you?' he asked when she turned to face him, there was a short silence before either of them spoke. _

_'You know what's funny?' he asked, attempting to lighten the mood._

_'I don't even know your name...' he said with a small smile._

_'Kyra...' she smiled._

_'I'm Adam...' he told her._

_'You should do that more often...' he told her as she took a seat._

_'And what's that?' she asks._

_'Smile.' he told her._

_'What happened?' he asked, knowing that he was crossing a line._

_'I'm sorry that was rude... we've only just met and here I am asking...' he apologises seeing her expression._

_'It's alright... just not that big on sharing is all...' she informed him._

_'Me too.' he says with a small smile._

_'I'll make you a deal, I'll tell you something about myself and then you tell me something...' he offered._

_'That sounds great.' she said, another smile._

_'Are you hungry?' he asks._

_'...you're gonna cook for me?' she asks._

_'Hell no. There's this great little Chinese place around the corner...' he said with a grin._

_'... I can go get us something to eat, give you chance to shower.' he said _

_'Aren't you scared I'll rob you?' she asks._

_'I don't have anything in here worth the effort...' he began._

_'Hey if you can haul 'em you can have 'em.' he says as she looks over the books._

'Still don't see why you even carry these...' she

'Or why you couldn't have done this inside...' she added as the dust settled at her feet.

'And get ash all over my carpet... no thank you.' he smiled as he pocketed the money from the vampire's pocket.

'Trouble with business?' she asked.

'Always...' he said before closing the door and joining her in the ally.

'So stranger you don't call... you don't drop by...' He began.

'That's the second time I've heard that tonight.' she said with a soft chuckle.

'You could've told me you we're back in town... that's all I'm saying.' he tells her.

'So, how was LA, you get the demon you were after?' he asks.

'Yeah, him and his buddies. Thanks for picking up the slack.' she tells him.

'So they don't know you skipped town?' he asks, grinning from ear to ear.

'Nope. Faith was even complaining about the lack of vampires...' she replied.

'Told you I was good.' he smirked.

'Not too good I hope, if I can't get in a decent...' she began.

'Relax, I saved you the nests.' he said handing her a slip of paper.

'I swear they're putting them together faster than you can take 'em out.' he says as she studies the list.

'Tomorrows problem.' she says sighing in defeat.

'Listen if this is about your stuff I haven't really had a chance to...' he began explaining.

'That's alright it can wait...' she told him.

'Okay... though technically I shouldn't be talking to you since you don't know me...' he said with a playful smile.

'I'm sorry alright... but what was I supposed to say?' she asked.

'How 'bout... this is my good friend Adam?' he suggested.

'Are you ashamed of me.' he said in mock hurt.

'Good friend?' she asked raising an eyebrow.

'Hey, I would have settled for partner in crime...' he joked.

'Speaking of crime... how do you feel about breaking and entering?' she asked.


	7. Chapter six

**Title:** Futures Hope : Blind Sided **Author:** Firecracker **Disclaimer:**The Buffy verse and its character's do not belong to me, however Hope and Adam do.

**A/N:** This is a follow up story to **Enter Hope,** **Into The Woods and Return to Chaos** so it might not make any sense unless you've read them first

**chapter six**

Making their way across the main streets of Sunnydale, the pair quickly disappeared into the shadows of the ally which lead towards the Magic Box's back entrance. Seeing the door Adam began to make his way forward until he realised that he wasn't being followed, he turned around to find Kyra stood by the corner of the small building staring into the empty space across from her.

'Kyra...' he said quietly before walking towards her.

'...Is this where?' he asked.

'We should move...' she said, before heading towards the shop's back entrance.

Kneeling in front of the door she scanned the small ally once more as Adam came and stood beside her before setting to work on the lock.

'Are we good?' she asked, not taking her eyes off the door.

'We're good...' he answered focusing on the ally.

'Damn it!' She cursed under her breath as her vision began to blur once more.

'Everything okay down there?' Adam asked with an amused grin.

'Just peachy.' she said focusing on the lock.

She continued to work on the door for a few moments before she heard the satisfying click of the lock turning over.

'Bingo...' she said with a wide smile.

'Why am I not surprised that you know how to do that?' he asks.

'Dude, I told you I was from the future... nothing about me is gonna surprise you anymore...' she joked.

Standing up she slowly reached for the doors handle only to have Adam grab her by the wrist.

'Just so we're clear you know this is still illegal, no matter how well you know the owners...' he said with a small smile before letting go of her wrist.

'Come on...' she said leading the way.

'Guess the watcher doesn't bother with the alarm anymore...' Adam said following Kyra towards the front of the shop.

'Would you?' Kyra asked coming to a stop in front of a large hole in the wall between the back room and the front of the shop.

'What the hell happened in here?' he asked seeing the full extent of the damage.

'Nothing good...' Kyra said stepping through the gap in the wall.

'So why are we here again?' he asks joining her.

'You wait until we're in here to start asking questions?' she shook her head in disbelief.

'What... it sounded like fun.' he said in his defence.

'A demon attacked Faith... I tried to fight him off but he got away.' she told him.

'What... is she alright?' he asked seeing the look of concern on her face.

'It stole her sight, I found a spell to reverse what the demon did but I needed...' she paused as the room began to spin.

'Why didn't you say anything...? I could've helped.' he began.

'Sure, if I wanted her to fit in an ash tray...' she said.

'I see your point.' he chuckled softly.

'So... what are we stealing?' he asks.

'I prefer the term borrowing...' she said.

'Here's a list of everything I need...' she told him.

'Alright.' he said as he began to search the shelves.

Pulling various jars from their places they set them on the counter, he paused after a moment watching as she grabbed hold of a shelf for support.

'Kyra?' he asked concerned.

'I'm fine...' she said as the room began to spin.

'...Just a headache...' she said stumbling forward.

'Kyra!' he said rushing forward to catch her.

'Kyra what?' he begins lowering her to the ground.

'It wasn't just Faith, the demon...' she said clutching her head.

'He got you too?' he asks panicked.

'I got away but not before...' she paused.

'My head feels like it's on fire...' she told him.

'What are you...' she paused as she felt his hands on the side of her head.

'Taking care of your headache...' he began.

She closed her eyes relaxing under his touch, she didn't see the concern that masked his face or his finger tips that began to glow red.

'Did you hear?' he asked removing his hands.

'Vampire.' he whispered sniffing the air as an odd expression crept across his face.

'You do this kind of thing a lot, slayer...' came Spike's voice from behind her.

'Hang out in abandoned buildings?' he finished as she turned to face him.

'You have no idea...' she informed him, searching for Adam.

'So what you got tired, decided to take a nap?' Spike asked laughing at the future slayer.

'What are you doing here Spike?' she asked accepting his out stretched hand.

'I was passing by, heard someone in here...' he said noticing her bag on the counter.

'You know this is stealing right?' Spike asked studying the jars.

'Yes.. .' she said frustrated, as she stumbled towards the counter.

'We needed the stuff for a spell... a demon attacked Faith.' she explained.

'...and me.' she said placing the jars in her bag.

'A spell?' He asked his brow creasing with curiosity.

'The demon took Faith's sight. The spells gonna get it back...' she said keeping the explanations short.

'So what you got Red on speed dial or somethin'?' he asked.

'Or something... I've cast a spell or two before.' she said throwing the bag over her shoulder.

'...y'know Red has a spare cage, if Faith ends up a rat...' he said with a smirk.

'I know what I'm doing Spike.' she told him firmly.

'So at least if this goes wrong I can tell Buffy that I tried to talk you out it...' he said with a smile.

'Or you could just tell her that you didn't know anything...' she suggested to the vampire.

'Right... wasn't here, didn't see anything, couldn't have stopped you...' he paused thinking about it for a moment.

'I like it...' he said.

' 'Have everything you need?' he asked pointing to the bag.

'Not quite... I kinda need something from the demon...' she began.

'And what's that luv?' Spike asked raising an eyebrow.

She didn't answer the vampire instead she pulled out a small container and a spoon.

'You 'av got to be kidding...' he said, realizing what she needed.

'What?' he asked the future slayer who stood smiling at him.

'Why are you looking at me like that...' he began.

'No... No way...' he said waving his hands.

'I have to get this stuff back to Xander's so I can start the spell...' she began.

'...and if I have to waste time looking for the demon.' she said walking over to him.

'Fine, I'll take this...' he said taking the bag from her.

'You want a set of demon peepers you get 'em yourself...' he told her firmly.

'Fine, I'll get the peepers and you can take the bag to Xander's.' she said with a small smile.

'Fine...' the vampire agreed before walking towards the back room.

With her back turned she held on to the container before pulling the sketch of the demon out of her pocket.

'Five... four... three...two...one...' she began to whisper.

Dropping the small bag at her feet, Spike took the container along with the sketch from her hands and headed for the back once more.

'Thank you...' She called out.

'Bloody slayers...' she heard the vampire mutter.

'Has he gone...' Adam's voice came from behind her.

'Yeah...' she answered as Adam came out of the basement.

'That was close...' he said with a small grin.

'That was weird...' she corrected him.

'What?' he asked.

'He didn't know you were here...' she said.

'One of my kinds many talents... we can't be sensed.' he said leaning on the counter.

'Sensed?' she asked through gritted teeth as her head ache returned.

'I can be in a room full of demons and they wouldn't know I was even there... my scent, my heart beat... It's invisible to them.' he explained.

'Stealthy...' she said reaching for the bag at her feet.

'Comes in handy around slayers too... well all of them except you...' he said walking towards her.

'Great I'm a freak...' she froze.

'Kyra?' he asked.

'I need to get back to the apartment... now.' she informed him.

'What...' he didn't finish. Her glowing eyes stared back answering his question.

'Can you see?' he asked placing both hands against the side of her head.

The faint red glow began to form at his fingertips once more.

'...Barely.' she said.

'I'm taking you back to Xanders.' he says moving them forwards.

'I don't need an escort.' she says stubbornly.

'How many fingers am I holding up?' he asked standing in front of her.

'Four... three.' she pauses, straining her eyes.

'It's definitely four.' she says settling on that.

'Sorry. Wrong answer...' he says.

'Adam?' she asks waiting for him to continue.

'We need to go...' he said, his hands falling to his sides.

'...Now.' he said, once again sensing what she could not.

Placing the bag over his right shoulder he picked the future slayer up carrying her bridal style towards the back of the abandoned shop.

'I can walk you know...' she grunted in frustration.

'I get you outta here in one piece you can bitch at me later...' he said.

'Adam?' she asked sensing the urgency of his tone.

'Adam!' she repeated when he didn't respond.

'Can you fight?' he asked as the cold night air hit them full force.

'How many?' she asked, as realisation spread over her features.

'Vampires. Eight.' he said lowering her to the ground.

'Still think I don't need to carry these?' he asked placing a stake in her hand.

'That little trick of yours... really handy right about now.' she told him.

'You ready?' he asked as they moved towards the mouth of the ally.

'Are you?' she asks.


	8. Chapter seven

**Title:** Futures Hope : Blind Sided **Author:** Firecracker **Disclaimer:**The Buffy verse and its character's do not belong to me, however Hope and Adam do.

**A/N:** This is a follow up story to **Enter Hope,** **Into The Woods and Return to Chaos** so it might not make any sense unless you've read them first

**chapter seven**

'Has she said anything about...' Faith asked from where she fidgeted on the couch.

'Not so much, we ran into each other, got some coffee and then came the demon...' Xander replied.

'Didn't have time for twenty questions?' Faith asked with her usual swagger.

'Too busy saving your ass...' he joked.

'...sorry.' he said softly noting her expression.

'You're sure this is going to work?' she asked frustrated.

'It's what the book says...' Xander began turning to face her.

'Ah research... go team.' Faith said pumping her fist into the air.

'I see your sense of humour is still fully intact...' he said.

'Did she say where she was?' she asked.

'No...' he replied running his hand through his hair.

'Just a thought but maybe we should try asking her.' he suggested.

'And you think she would tell us?' Faith asked.

'You don't...' he asks surprised.

'I don't think she's the sharing type...' Faith replied.

'Well you'd be the expert there...' he says grinning.

'Hey we'll deal with my issues later...' she says before he can finish.

'Speak your mind Harris...'' Faith spoke, she didn't need her sight to know that something was bothering him.

'It's like she doesn't have a past at all, like she was just sent here to stop whatever's going to happen, drop hints about our future to keep us on the straight and narrow and then ride off into the sun set when this is all over. Nothing else matters.'' he said, getting it out there.

'If the future's such a mess that the council had to send someone back, I'm thinking that strength in numbers would be the way to go...' Xander continued.

'It's a suicide mission.' she agreed.

'We're slayers, we've got mad skills but...' she began.

'How much difference can one person make?' he continued.

'You think she's lying?' she asks, straight and to the point.

'There's just so much we don't know... I've just got a bad feeling about all of this...' he said unsure how to answer the question.

'Well look on the bright side from what we've learnt over the last few weeks funeral expenses aren't going to be an issue...' Hope interrupted from the doorway.

'Hope!' Faith called out.

'Don't 'Hope' me, he's the one that said I was gonna die...' Hope said turning to Xander.

'Hope what happened?' he asked taking in her appearance.

'Does it matter?' she asks, dropping the bag to the ground.

'Hope you're a quick study, 'cause I'm gonna need your help for this one.' she said making her way across the room.

''Did you get everything?' Xander asked as he followed her to the kitchen area.

'Just need the last ingredient, spike's handling it.' she says dumping her jacket on the counter.

'Spike! You're trusting Spike? That's great.' Faith huffed from across the room.

'You're not?' hope said, emptying the bag.

'Whatever.' She replied.

'You're sure you know what you're doing?' Xander asked as he helped set out the ingredients.

'It's pretty basic stuff.' she answered.

'Basic stuff?' Faith asked.

'Let's just say that I studied a little outside of school.' She offered.

'Huh, and what did your parents think of your after school activities?' Faith asked.

'They were dead.' Hope said her voice empty of emotion.

There was a light knock at the balcony door that broke through the silence.

'That's Spike.' she said, before stumbling across the kitchen.

'Special delivery.' the vampire said, shaking the tub in front of her.

'You got them.' Hope said relief in her voice as she took it from him.

'Spike.' she said grabbing his arm before he could leave.

'Thank you.' she said.

'You're welcome pet.' he says, looking past her.

'Need a hand in there?' he asks seeing the sight of Xanders kitchen.

'We've got it covered, thanks.' she laughed.

Ignoring the older slayers protests and threats of physical harm, Hope led Faith across Xander's apartment towards the kitchen area where Xander stood infant of the stove poring, the antidote into a small glass. Turning around he walked over to the kitchen counter and placed the glass down.

'Is that enough.' He asked Hope who was helping Faith take a seat on one of the stools.

'That's great.' Hope told him.

'That better not be what I can smell.' Faith said referring to the antidote.

Xander and Hope shared a small smile.

'You just need to drink some of this and you should get your sight back.' Hope told her as she placed the glass into Faith's hand.

'It smells like feet... dead feet.' Faith said as she lifted the glass to her nose.

'Do you want your sight back or not?' Xander asked.

Faith scrunched her face up in disgust before lifting the glass to her mouth, quickly drinking down the entire contents.

'Okay that was gross.' Faith said placing the glass down, a look of panic spread across her face.

'I can't see... it didn't work, why didn't it...' Faith began but was cut off by Hope.

'Just give it a minute to kick in...' Hope said calming the older slayer.

'Anything?' she asked after a few seconds.

'Xander.' Faith smirked.

'Yeah?' he asked.

'I see Xander.' Faith smiled.

'I see your sense of humour is still intact.' Xander offered with a relieved smile.

'Everything's a little fuzzy but it's there.' Faith told them.

'That should disappear in a minute or two.' Hope informed her.

'See I told you I knew what I was doing.' Hope said to Xander who turned back to the stove and pored some of the antidote into another glass.

The smile on Hope's face soon faded when she saw Xander walking towards her with the glass.

'Really?' she asked, her stomach churning at the contents before her.

'The demon got to you too, Hope.' He said holding out the glass.

'C'mon future girl it can't be that bad.' Faith lied.

'That's easy for you to say you don't know what's in it.' Hope said as she reached for the glass, closing her eyes she lifted the glass to her mouth.


	9. Chapter eight

**tle:** Futures Hope : Blind Sided **Author:** Firecracker **Disclaimer:**The Buffy verse and its character's do not belong to me, however Hope and Adam do.

**A/N:** This is a follow up story to **Enter Hope,** **Into The Woods and Return to Chaos** so it might not make any sense unless you've read them first

**chapter eight**

After everything that had gone off that evening, the three of them had finally crashed, spread out across the huge couch, they watched the TV as they devoured the pizza Xander had kindly ordered.

'So what was in that stuff anyway?' Faith asked before taking a bite out of her last slice.

'The demons eyes...' Hope and Xander said in unison, causing the rogue slayer to drop the pizza back to the plate.

'I hate you guys... ' Faith spat in disgust.

They ate in silence for a short time, Hope's attention turning from one to the other and back again just as quickly, fighting against her better judgment as to whether she should speak up.

'Spill it.' Faith said, catching the future slayers movements.

'You were right. What you said before about this being a suicide mission.' she spoke softly.

'That's not what...' Xander began.

'Yeah it is.' Hope said, she wasn't about to listen to their excuses.

'I'm not an idiot, I know what it means...' she had no misunderstandings about what the future held for her.

'And you're okay with that...' Xander said trying to understand.

'It's not that I'm okay with it, I just don't think it matters.' she said, a hint of defeat in her tone.

'Your life matters Hope.' Xander spoke his voice firm.

She sat in silence, showing no signs of what his words meant to her.

'I lied.' She spoke up, causing the others to stop and listen.

'The night I met you, I lied.' She finished.

'The watchers council didn't send me, they're all dead.' She paused seeing Faith tense up beside her.

'When the world ended, it became the demons playground. We travelled from city to city gathering what information we could, we eventually found a gateway. One that would bring us here, there was an attack before we could reach it.' She continued cautiously.

'I woke up in this world alone…' she paused.

'Hey it's okay you don't have to…' Xander began.

'Yes I do.' She said meeting his eyes.

'I came here to save the future, or at least change it... I came into your lives and I dumped all of this on you, expecting you to trust me when I never gave you any reason to.' she admitted.

'My recent behavior not really working in my favor.' she added, taking a deep breathe.

'Five minutes... what do you wanna know?' she said looking between the two of them.

'Seriously?' Xander asked, not believing his ears.

'Hope.' he said with a small smile.

'Yeah...' the future slayer answered.

'First name or last?' he asked.

'First... my last name's Ryan.' she informed them.

'Hope Ryan...' Faith said trying it out.

'You're gonna stick with Future Girl aren't you?' Hope asked shaking her head in defeat.

'The Scythe's...' Faith said, not wasting any time.

'So we're skipping to the big ones huh?' Hope said, hardly surprised by Faith's question.

'After your deaths, the council thought it best to lock them away. They couldn't risk them falling into the wrong hands.' she began.

'The wrong hands?' Xander asked.

'Vamps, Demons, Slayers... pick your monster.' she replied.

'We took them the night this whole mess started... that was three years ago.' she continued.

'We?' they asked stopping her there.

'Me and my sister...' Hope answered.

'Ashleigh.' Xander remembered mention of the girl's name.

'And the scratches?' Faith asked.

_'No bear traps around to interrupt this time.' _she thought as she leaned forward.

'As far as weapons go they're pretty indestructible, you've seen it yourself. What better way to destroy one, than with the other. The perfect balance.' she said, unable to mask the sadness in her eyes.

'What happened Hope?' Xander asked softly.

'Nothing you need to be concerned with.' she said, her voice empty of emotion.

'Times up.' she said eyeing her watch.

Not wanting to push the future slayer any further they quickly returned their attention back to the film they were previously watching. Each of them appearing lost in their own thoughts.


	10. Chapter nine

**tle:** Futures Hope : Blind Sided **Author:** Firecracker **Disclaimer:**The Buffy verse and its character's do not belong to me, however Hope and Adam do.

**A/N:** This is a follow up story to **Enter Hope,** **Into The Woods and Return to Chaos** so it might not make any sense unless you've read them first

**chapter nine**

'Well that's enough action for me... I'll hit the streets one more time and then sack it.' Hope said as she and the older slayer stepped out onto the balcony.

'You want some company?' Faith asks.

'Nah it's cool... I got it.' she replied, her voice distant.

'Hope...' Faith began.

'Thanks... for what you did tonight... with the demon...' Faith began as she walked over to the younger slayer.

'Anytime...' she said as she slipped into her jacket.

'Guess this means a tick in the ''Hope's not evil'' column.' she joked.

'Points huh? Everyone has their motives I guess...' Faith said, her voice emotionless.

There was a short silence between the two that neither felt comfortable with.

'So the others should be back in town tomorrow, feel like dropping by the house, clear the air?' she asked the younger slayer.

'Maybe have a conversation that doesn't end with you leaving or yelling at Buffy...' she added trying to lighten the mood.

''Yeah that is kinda becoming a habit...'' the future slayer joked.

'So, what happens now?' Faith asked.

'You pull a vanishing act until the next big bad shows up.' she turned to the future slayer.

'I couldn't stay there, not after what I did.' Hope told her.

'Kennedy was outta line, what she said...' Faith began.

'The girl has some serious issues, not gonna lie about that.' Hope began leaving the older slayer confused.

'Trade places, suddenly you have all this power and the only thing you've seen it do is cause death or destruction. Not much of a legacy is it?' she elaborates.

'Y'know I started to think that she was right... I wasn't any different from them...' Hope said.

'What changed?' Faith asked.

'I ran into Melaka after I left...' Hope explained.

'The one that got away?' Faith asked.

'She reminded me of something... something that made me different.' Hope said from where she sat against the ledge.

'I just sat there... it didn't matter what they said, it didn't change what I had done...' she said coming clean.

'...Guilt.' Faith said softly.

'Buffy told me what you said, back at the warehouse...' Faith began.

'... I remember.' Hope said cutting her off.

'Seems I was a little too chatty.' Hope didn't finish.

'How many?' Faith asked.

'Including the ones from the warehouse?' Hope chuckled sadly running a hand through her hair.

'The slayer who kills slayers, not the kind of information I want spreading round...' she said softly.

'The demons might think I'm on their side.' she says.

'So what you decided to disappear for a couple of weeks, hope it'd all blow over?' Faith asked.

'Do you really think it's a simple as all that?' Hope asked the older slayer.

'No... I don't.' Faith said turning back towards the door.

'Hey Faith.' the future slayer called out stopping her.

'It wasn't for the points...' she said with a sad smile before her eyes drifted to the window.

'You should probably wake him up.' she said pointing towards Xander's sleeping form.

'Yeah...' Faith said before turning to find she was alone on the balcony.

Closing the door silently behind her Faith slowly made her way across the apartment before coming to a stop in the lounge; she stood in silence lost in her own thoughts as her eyes took in Xander's sleeping form. She remained this way for a short time until a loud crash from the television disrupted them both causing him to bolt upright, she quickly turned her attention to clearing the boxes from the table between them, unsure whether or not she had been caught.

'I fell asleep?' he asked checking his watch.

'Yep.' Faith responded as she cleared away the pizza boxes.

'So much for movie night…' he said running his hand through his hair as he stood.

'Where's Hope?' he asked, rubbing sleep from his eye.

'Patrolling and sacking.' Faith said as she walked towards the kitchen.

'More like bailing on the clean-up party….' He groaned as he looked over the mess that was his kitchen.

'Relax, I think we can handle it.' She smirked as she cleared the books from the counter.

'Not tonight.' He groaned taking a seat at the counter.

'Suites me fine.' She shrugged dropping the pan on the stove.

'Been a long night…' she said as she walked around the counter and taking a seat beside him.

'You tired?' he asked turning to face her.

'Not really.' She replied.

They sat in silence for a moment before Faith slowly reached forward, her fingers gently grazing the side of his cheek below the patch causing him to jump back clearly startled by the sudden move.

'Sorry.' She said quickly, putting some distance between them.

'It's fine, I just…' he paused waving his hand in front of the patch.

'Understandable.' She nodded, needing no further explanation.

'Here.' He says reaching for her hand and guiding it back towards his face.

'See, no drama.' He said softly as he guided her hands across his face.

There was a comfortable silence that passed between the two and the emotions that flashed across the rogue slayers features would have gone unnoticed if he hadn't been paying such close attention.

'Should've stopped this…' she spoke, her hand moving to his chest.

'Not your fault, besides time travel is Hope's thi…' he stopped sharply as he noticed her movements.

'Am I outta line?' she asks, her eyes meeting his.

'Well that depends…' he said swallowing the lump that was now in his throat.

'You gonna kick me out when you're done?' he asks as his eye following her hand.

'It's your apartment.' She shrugged.

'It's my apartment.' He repeated before closing the distance between them.


	11. Chapter ten

**tle:** Futures Hope : Blind Sided **Author:** Firecracker **Disclaimer:**The Buffy verse and its character's do not belong to me, however Hope and Adam do.

**A/N:** This is a follow up story to **Enter Hope,** **Into The Woods and Return to Chaos** so it might not make any sense unless you've read them first

**chapter ten**

The sun began to rise in the distance, flooding through the windows of the factory, bathing the area with light as shadows faded into the warm glow. Luckily this wasn't a problem for the abandoned buildings current occupants.

''Say what you want about monks, they knew what they were doing.' Zahn, the largest of the group spoke.

'Making themselves a human vessel, hiding the key in plain sight…' he continued.

'It was a smart move, they knew it would be the last place she'd look.' Zile huffed.

'Glorificus may have missed her window, but we won't.' Zahn said with confidence as he turned to address their guest.

'You'd better not.' Hope said leaning forward.

'I still say we're behind schedule.' Said Sirk the demon that sat beside her.

'Actually we're exactly where we need to be, and I should know.' She informed him, her voice impatient.

'Have I let you down before?' she asks placing a hand on his shoulder that was meant a warning.

'Forgive my brothers…' Eames their leader spoke as he glared at the others.

'We owe you a great debt, you shared information with us, their strengths and weaknesses, who knows how long it would have taken us…' he began.

'Which is exactly why I came to you, having someone on the inside will make things run a lot smoother in long run, don't you think?' she asked the collective.

'Oh absolutely.' Eames agreed.

'What makes you so sure that they'll even take you back?' Sirk sneered beside her, clearly unhappy with the future slayers presence.

'Killing those slayers didn't exactly work in your favor.' He said not even attempting to disguise his grin.

'Minor setback.' Hope responded with a shrug.

'One I've already began to fix.' She informed them.

'Nice job by the way, getting the demon to steal Faiths sight.' She said receiving a small nod from Zahn.

'It was foolish.' Zile spoke seeming bored with current situation.

'It was the perfect distraction, they didn't suspect a thing.' She corrected him.

'and the half breed?' Zile growled in annoyance.

'Is out of the loop, as far as he knows I was in Los Angeles hunting demons.' She said, clearly losing patience with explaining her actions.

'Good those Lazarus demons always were a pain in the ass.' Zahn spoke, clearly not a fan of the species.

'You've crossed a Lazarus or two in your time?' she asked with amused curiosity.

'One or two.' He shrugged.

'Well as interesting as this little chat has been…' Hope began as she stood to leave the table.

'The slayers.' Sirk said from beside her.

'Won't be a threat, I have just the thing to see to that.' Hope replied sharply.

'And we're just supposed to leave this with a slay…' he didn't continue as Hope charged forward.

Clutching the demons jaw with enough force that an audible crack filled the room, before raising a knife towards his shocked face.

'Eames, please ask your brother to hold his tongue.' she said addressing their leader.

'Before I cut it out.' She said with a murderous stare, causing the demons eyes to widen in horror.

'I think he got the message.' Zahn grinned, clearly having no patience for his brother.

'You're ready to begin.' Eames asked.

'Yes.' Hope said releasing her hold on the demons jaw.

'Need anything from us?' he asked.

'No, just be in place when I need you.' she informed him.

'Two days from now.' Eames began, speaking to the group.

'Everything changes.' Hope finished before leaving the table.

**The End**


	12. writers comments

**Writers commentry... **

During the series I wanted to do some things that were never done during the run of the show, and for this story that was to take most of the main characters away.

So with most of the main characters out of the picture I decided the time was right to reveal more details of Hope/Kyra's arrival in Sunnydale and her friendship with the new character Adam.

The dates I chose for the flashbacks are there for a reason, there was nothing random about them... The episode **empty places **aired on 29th April 2003 with the episode **touched **continuing from there. So Hope/Kyra arrived sometime around then, but didn't meet Adam until after the power went out during **touched**.

We all know that Hope/Kyra is hiding something from Adam as well as the others... but who says he isn't hiding something from her.

The things we do know about Adam Davies... he's half demon, gets p****d when he dosen't get paid, and has no problem when it comes to breaking and entering.

All the demons in the last chapter were named after characters from the television series Charmed.

By the end of the episode I wanted to once again leave you with the question of whether Hope/Kyra is good or evil.

Story five will be published shortly.


End file.
